L'équilibre
by Saharu-chan
Summary: La paix aurait dû les rapprocher. Elle n'avait fait que creuser l'écart entre eux encore d'avantage. Peu à peu, ils en étaient venus à s'ignorer. Et lui était le témoin de cette déchéance, à laquelle il désirait plus que tout mettre un terme. Pour qu'ils redeviennent les Juges qu'il avait toujours connu. Pour qu'ils redeviennent ces êtres qu'il avait toujours voulu. For Talim76.


Bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Il est minuit, nous sommes donc officiellement le 6 Décembre. Et le 6 Décembre est une date essentielle pour moi... Certain(e)s se rappellent peut-être pourquoi, et pour ceux ou celles qui l'ignorent, eh bien...

_**Happy Birthday, dear Ta-chan!**_

Tout le monde crie bien en coeur, je veux de l'enthousiasme que diable les spectres u_u

Ma très chère, l'essentiel de ce que je ressens, tu le sais déjà, et je n'ai guère envie que l'on me reproche de m'étaler ici. Toutefois, comment célébrer ce jour autrement qu'en t'offrant un cadeau -de bien piètre qualité, je le crains- qui je l'espère te rendra un tout petit peu heureuse? Comme tu le sais, je te serais éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir attirée un jour sur le fandom de Saint Seiya grâce à tes merveilleuses histoires. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, chacun(e) est libre de son jugement, mais c'est grâce à toi que je suis ici aujourd'hui. Plus encore qu'une auteur de talent, qui nous a toutes et tous fait rire devant tes créations absolument fabuleuses, tu es une amie qui m'est plus chère que tu ne pourras jamais le croire. Tu es une jeune femme attentionnée, généreuse et avec du mordant. Une source d'inspiration sans fin. Et j'espère de tout coeur que cet OS trouvera sa place parmi ceux que tu apprécies.

Car il est certain que si ça n'avait pas été pour toi, je ne l'aurais jamais écrit! Par Hadès, ce que j'ai galéré pour parvenir au bout XD Je ne me rappelais plus à quel point gérer un trio était difficile, mais c'est chose faite. Plus jamais, ou du moins pas avant longtemps! Mais je souhaite de tout coeur que le traitement personnel que j'en ai fait te plaira. Je ne pense pas que ce sera une grande surprise pour toi, j'avais évoqué l'idée IRL, et face à ton enthousiasme... Ma foi, je n'ai pu que céder en me promettant d'y parvenir! Je n'ai pas réussi il y a un an, c'est chose faite à présent. Je sais que tu adores ces trois-là ensemble alors...

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages présents et cités appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.

**Pairing:** Ou plutôt trio en l'occurrence: **Minos/Rune/Eaque.**

**Rating: M. **(Sur le principe.)

**Note: **Je tiens à rappeler de nouveau que la vision des personnages ci-dessous est un mélange du peu que nous savons d'eux dans l'original, et de mon imagination/ interprétation. **Je ne prends PAS Lost Canvas en compte**, pour la simple et bonne raison que je considère les caractères des personnages là-dedans parfaitement insupportable, et hors de propos. Ceci étant précisé, vous avez bien évidemment le droit de ne ps être d'accord avec ma vision, mais je vous demande de l'accepter pour ce qu'elle est: un traitement personnel.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment, et toi encore plus que toutes les autres ma chère douce. Encore une fois, un très, très joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

><p>L'âme en train de sangloter s'effaça lentement, devant son regard impénétrable. Ses gémissements implorant pitié et compassion ne trouvèrent nul écho face à son air glacial, alors que les derniers relents de son existence disparaissaient enfin pour laisser place au vide, et surtout, <em>au silence. <em>Une denrée devenue rare en ces lieux une fois le début de son travail commencé, et qu'il n'avait de cesse de désirer malgré tout. Rune referma le Registre d'un geste lent et mesuré, pour s'éviter, autant que possible, le vacarme assourdissant des pages entrant en collision les unes avec les autres. Sa main droite vint trouver son chemin jusqu'à son visage, qu'il caressa d'un geste fatigué, tandis que l'autre demeurait posée sur la couverture de l'illustre ouvrage, en savourant la texture millénaire. Sèche, brute, et vibrant pourtant d'une très légère aura, comme protéger pour toujours par les ondes cosmiques de leur Souverain. Il s'accorda une légère pause, s'appuyant en arrière contre son siège et il ferma les yeux, prenant le temps d'une longue inspiration, alors qu'à quelques mètres de hauteur supplémentaire, Minos faisait de même. Un mouvement synchrone, né par la force de l'habitude. Au fil des jours, des années, des siècles, son Seigneur et lui avaient finis par devenir comme doués de mouvements jumeaux et analogues. Cela avait le mérite de faire rire des serviteurs moins zélés. Et d'emplir d'une forme de fierté le Procureur. Pas d'une fierté mal placée non, mais avec une forme de soulagement. C'était la preuve qu'il demeurait sur une longueur d'onde similaire à celle de son supérieur, prérequis nécessaire à son poste.

« Est-ce tout pour aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, Seigneur Minos.»

Un léger soupir de soulagement, qui fit réagir quelque peu le Balrog. Minos était quelqu'un d'appliqué dans sa tâche, et qui aimait profondément sa fonction. Moins zélé que Rhadamanthe dont la dévotion à sa cause frisait parfois la ferveur idéologique, mais impliqué par sa fonction d'équilibre entre le Garuda et la Whyverne. Minos aimait juger les âmes, tout autant qu'il en tirait une forme de désespoir patenté. Voyant et revoyant passer des individus ayant commis des péchés similaires, seulement soumis à quelques variations. Et plus le temps avait passé, plus la condition autrefois humaine de son supérieur s'était effacée, au profit du profil quasiment divin qui se tenait près de lui. Minos était devenu bien plus hautain, et légèrement plus cruel également. Mais ses jugements, eux, n'avaient jamais changé. Pour mener à bien une tâche qui lui avait confié son Souverain. Pour rester l'être fier dont parlent encore les livres ornant les lieux d'érudition humains ou infernaux.

« Tu peux te retirer Rune, tu en as suffisamment fait.

La voix de son maître était fatiguée. Ereintée. Harassée. Bien sûr, le Balrog avait conscience de la charge de travail qu'ils avaient tous dû encaissé pour rattraper leurs tâches laissées de côté au cours de la Guerre Sainte. Il savait que les Juges en avaient payé le prix, plus que n'importe qui d'autre aux Enfers. Mais il avait toujours vu son souverain être digne de sa charge, et s'en acquitter, sans jamais témoigner de la moindre lassitude.

-Bien, Seigneur. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

-Non, je te remercie. »

Le spectre du Balrog, en dépit de l'air quelque peu mélancolique de son Supérieur, préféra ne pas insister. Son regard se porta sur Minos, dont les yeux clos étaient à demi masqués par la frange argentée qui mangeait à moitié son visage. Le profil noble ne fit pas le moindre mouvement, tout à sa récupération illusoire de cette langueur qui le dévorait. Rune s'accorda encore, l'espace de quelques secondes, le plaisir coupable de profiter du physique de son maître. Il avait depuis longtemps appris à accepter, à mater puis à tenir entre ses doigts cette attirance étrange qui le poussait vers son le premier Juge. Il savait qu'elle existait, et au lieu de la rejeter en se plongeant dans les méandres de réflexions impossibles, il avait préféré l'affronter de plein fouet, et la tenir en bride. Dès lors, il avait pu se satisfaire d'admirer le Griffon sans jamais se départir de son rôle de procureur, demeurant l'ombre fidèle du Juge. Il le connaissait par cœur, le visage de son supérieur : la contraction très légère de sa mâchoire, la pâleur toute relative de sa peau, et les mouvements de soie des longues mèches blanches. Il avait appris sur le bout des doigts les nuances de couleur de ses pupilles lorsqu'elles étaient visibles, en connaissant des synonymes, odes silencieuses à une attirance aussi incompréhensible qu'elle en était devenue logique. Et s'il se refusait à mettre la moindre parole sur cette envie évidente, il l'avait tout simplement apprivoisée. Afin de demeurer l'homme dont Il avait besoin.

« Passez une bonne soirée, Seigneur Minos.

-Toi aussi, Rune. Toi aussi.»

Le regard du Griffon sur lui aurait pu le faire trembler. Il aurait pu, oui. Mais le Balrog a appris depuis longtemps à se contenir. A se tenir. Pour ne pas causer d'impair. Pour rester celui qu'il devait être, puisque c'était pour cette raison qu'il vivait. Et si l'intensité de ces yeux mordorés lui coupa, l'espace d'un bref instant, une respiration pourtant dûment contrôlée, il finit par se détacher de l'agréable vision, afin de faire ce qu'il lui avait été demandé : quitter les lieux, pour laisser l'autre à ses pensées moroses, voire peut-être même morbides.

Dans un froissement d'étoffe léger, il se redressa pour saluer une dernière fois le Griffon, puis quitta les lieux à pas mesurés, cadencés, minutés. Pour reprendre sa vie en main depuis le jour où il avait osé céder à la panique face à l'illusion du chevalier des Gémeaux. Pour ne plus se laisser dépasser. Pour tout rationnaliser. Et ne plus jamais décevoir son maître. Il avait faibli, et leur ennemi avait pu en profiter. Même aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait tout simplement insupportable. Et quand bien même il ne lui avait été fait aucun reproche, fait on ne peut plus normal étant donné que tous avaient été incompétents, Rune refusait de faire le moindre faux pas. Par principe de perfection infernale. Il n'était guère le seul à agir ainsi : au fil des jours qui avaient suivi leur… résurrection ? Quel terme inique quand il y repensait ! L'ambiance des Enfers était devenue délétère, chacun ruminant en secret une défaite venue s'ajouter aux précédentes, et qui avait été encore plus amère, puisque jamais auparavant, ils n'étaient été aussi proches de leur objectif. Alors ils s'étaient tous plongés à corps rendus et perdus dans leur tâche, entretenant de nouveau ces lieux de morts qui étaient leur demeure, et où n'existait jamais la vie autrement que sous leur propre forme. L'échec avait un goût de cendre dans la bouche des cent huit étoiles qui contemplaient, pour la première fois, leur univers dévasté par le passage d'un groupe de chevaliers exsangues.

Il serra la poignée d'argent entre ses doigts, pris d'une intense crispation.

C'était pathétique.

Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il eut un dernier regard pour le spectre du Griffon, dont la tête était toujours renversée en arrière, laissant voir ses yeux fermés de fatigue, et le corps agité par une contraction douloureuse. Une hésitation, qui ne dura qu'une seconde, s'empara du Procureur des Enfers. Avant qu'il ne se détourne, et quitte les lieux pour de bon. Ce n'était pas à lui à chercher comment le rendre de meilleure humeur. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Il ne l'avait jamais envisagé ainsi, et, les Dieux en soient remerciés, Minos non plus. Si la confiance entre les deux hommes était avérée, et même plus encore, puisqu'il n'était pas rare que le spectre du Griffon confie les affaires du tribunal à son procureur lorsqu'il était appelé par leur Seigneur, leurs accords n'avaient toutefois jamais dépassé un cadre strictement professionnel. Il n'avait pas la dévotion de la Harpie : si ce dernier choisissait de tout donner, inlassablement, au Juge de la Whyverne, il s'agissait de son choix. De sa soumission exacerbée. De leur propre lien, construit au fil des générations.

Rune n'était pas ainsi. Et il l'était d'autant moins qu'il savait pertinemment ne pas être celui dont son Maître avait besoin. Ce n'était pas lui qui pouvait lui ramener l'étincelle inhérente à sa fonction. Car si Minos était fier d'être celui qu'il était, son enthousiasme s'était, pour sa part, totalement affadi. Rune ne pouvait qu'en supposer les raisons : elles avaient été nombreuses à lui traverser l'esprit. Nombreuses à l'assaillir, la nuit, pour tenter de trouver une réponse à ses questions. Mais nulle n'était satisfaisante, et toutes demeuraient incomplètes. Alors il avait un peu abandonné l'idée… Sa curiosité naturelle n'était pas suffisamment exacerbée pour qu'il se plonge dans des élucubrations complexes. Peu à peu, il s'était contenté d'accepter les faits. En dépit de ses sentiments, en dépit de sa propre frustration à ne pouvoir aider son supérieur direct, il n'avait pas cherché outre-mesure à changer la donne. Un combat perdu d'avance ne l'intéressait guère : si changement il devait y avoir, il ne serait pas celui qui le déclencherait. Il avait laissé le temps passer, affirmation relativement ironique étant donné leur condition. Leur condamnation, aurait sûrement sifflé Queen. De ne plus pouvoir vieillir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent d'une nouvelle Guerre. Chose qui ne devrait logiquement plus se produire à présent que la Paix était signée entre les trois Déités principales qui régissaient la Terre, les Océans et les Enfers.

Condamnés à l'immortalité, donc.

Si les dieux n'avaient pas le sens de l'ironie, cela s'en approchait tout de même beaucoup.

* * *

><p>Alors que les pas du Balrog le conduisaient jusqu'à ses appartements, il croisa une silhouette au détour d'un couloir. Une aura aussi chaude qu'elle était glaciale. Un cosmos paradoxal, qui suffisait à lui seul à faire trembler les guerriers les plus aguerris de leurs rangs. La réputation de cet homme n'était plus à refaire, pas plus que son étrange complexité qui fascinait Rune autant qu'elle le rebutait. Par principe d'opposition : le Procureur s'estimait être quelqu'un de simple, allant aux choses essentielles et traitant les problèmes avec méthode. Un côté presque cartésien d'après certains. En totale opposition avec la moindre source d'ambiguïté ou d'ambivalence. Cela n'était pas le cas de celui qui se tenait face à lui.<p>

« Seigneur Eaque.

-Bonsoir, Rune.»

Ah… Voilà ce qui avait changé. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'avait plus croisé le spectre du Garuda aux alentours du premier tribunal. Il ne parvenait plus à se souvenir depuis quand il n'avait plus aperçu le sourire amusé et dangereux à la fois du cadet des Juges, venant au-devant de son propre maître. Il lui était impossible de dire à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait surpris un échange rien moins que conventionnel entre les deux hommes. Depuis quand ne les avait-il tout simplement plus _vus_ tous deux, au même endroit ? Longtemps. Trop longtemps. La langueur de son seigneur remontait probablement là, même si elle tenait ses racines d'un jour plus lointain. Minos et Eaque étaient connus pour leurs frasques, qu'elles soient physiques ou morales. Quittant l'espace de quelques instants leur rôle austère, les deux hommes se retrouvaient bien souvent, cherchant à briser des règles, surprenant leurs subordonnées, se cherchant et se trouvant avec une facilité qui forçait l'admiration, semblant se comprendre plus qu'à leur tour.

Cette paix aurait dû leur donner l'occasion de se retrouver. Il semblait qu'au contraire, elle les ait éloignés plus que jamais.

Il s'inclina avec respect, comme le voulait l'usage, sans montrer le trouble que pouvait provoquer la voix de son supérieur hiérarchique. Un velours étouffé entre ses lèvres, un ton savamment travaillé pour être devenu naturel. Des intonations qui étaient la personnalité même du cadet des Juges. Et malgré tout l'agacement que cela provoquait chez lui, le spectre du Balrog avait conscience d'y être bien trop sensible. C'était une émotion qu'il connaissait parfaitement : il avait appris à ne plus en faire cas, puisque la présence de Minos lui imposait également ce genre de sensations dérangeante. Deux demi-dieux, aux comportements divergents, et pourtant similaires sur bien des plans. Eaque et Minos se comprenaient mieux entre eux que lorsque Rhadamanthe se joignait à la discussion. Et quand bien même il y avait source de conflit, Rune n'avait pu s'empêcher de noter que les rapprochements étaient souvent en faveur du Griffon et du Garuda. Et lui, contemplant les discussions depuis son office, devenait le témoin de débats enflammés dont il ne savait que faire si ça n'était les admirer.

La verve de chacun d'eux était légendaire. Leurs manières de les exposer étaient différentes, mais parfois complémentaires. Leurs capacités d'analyse et de réflexion dépassaient parfois largement sont entendement. Mais il n'en prenait nullement ombrage : il avait conscience que cela restait dans l'ordre des choses. Et plutôt que d'en devenir amer, il avait tiré sa fierté de sa capacité à assister à ces échanges, et à les comprendre. A réaliser également que peu à peu, Minos ou Eaque en arrivaient à le prendre à parti, à lui demander son opinion, à l'inclure dans certaines discussions. Rares étaient les occasions où son point de vue pesait réellement dans la balance de ces jugements complexes. Toutefois, il savourait le fait d'y avoir participé. C'était cela sa fierté : bien que distincte de celle de Valentine, elle était d'une certaine façon relativement similaire. Il savourait le fait de s'élever, l'espace de brèves secondes, sur le même plan que ses supérieurs qu'il admirait plus de raison. Et s'il avait toujours tu son ressenti, il était conscient que Minos _savait_. Comment cela aurait-il pu être autrement ? Il était son maître depuis si longtemps à présent… Le contraire aurait été étonnant. C'était bien pour cette raison que peu à peu, il s'était vu autorisé l'accès à ces discussions hors du commun. Sous l'œil admiratif du spectre du Balrog, le premier Juge des Enfers s'épanouissait, tirant une forme de jouissance intellectuelle à se trouver au premier plan face à son subordonné et son camarade de jeu favori. Le Griffon était un être intelligent, entre mille et une autre choses.

Quant au spectre du Garuda…

Les méthodes et le tempérament du troisième Juge étaient différents de ceux de son supérieur direct, toutefois, Rune ne pouvait s'empêcher d'entretenir une certaine forme d'admiration pour cet homme capable de converser sur un pied d'égalité à la fois avec les Seigneurs Minos et Rhadamanthe. Eaque était le demi-frère. Et si cela n'affectait pas directement les liens des trois hommes, nul doute qu'à une époque, cela avait probablement joué dans les rapports de force qu'ils entretenaient, notamment au niveau des jugements. Au fil des millénaires, heureusement, les rivalités s'étaient effacées, avec plus ou moins de succès. Rhadamanthe avait cessé de surveiller Minos du coin de l'œil, et de se retourner dans les couloirs, comme s'il anticipait encore les conséquences d'une autre époque. Eaque avait peu à peu perdu de cette expression mélancolique, vestige d'une époque qui l'avait vu grandir seul sur une île abandonnée de tous, où la population offerte par son père n'avait finalement eu figure que de mensonge.

En ce qui concernait Minos… Ce dernier s'était adouci dans les premiers temps, quittant cette parure d'homme aigri, pour redevenir le Juge impartial qu'il avait été autrefois. Les discordes entre les trois hommes avaient laissé place à une confiance toute mâtinée d'une autre forme de méfiance. De regards éloquents, et de prises de position opposées. C'était cela aussi, le prix à payer pour leurs longues vies : l'incapacité, finalement, de pardonner réellement, puisque l'on se savait condamner à vivre avec l'autre pour bien trop longtemps. Les êtres humains étaient en ce sens bien plus aptes qu'eux à faire fi des trahisons ou des douleurs multiples. Cette évidence l'avait frappé lorsqu'il avait observé l'armée d'Athéna. En dépit des conflits internes sanglants qui avaient agité leurs rangs, en dépit des trahisons qui avaient apporté leurs lots de douleurs et de disparus, ces hommes avaient été capables de s'unir à de multiples reprises, jusqu'à en faire tomber l'armée d'Hadès. La mort rendait les hommes plus aptes à accepter les erreurs des autres. Elle les forçait à se remettre en question, en acceptant de voir au travers des yeux de leurs pairs. Un privilège devenu rare, qui s'était émoussé aux Enfers, à défaut d'avoir totalement disparu.

« Rune. »

La voix d'Eaque, à nouveau. Le spectre du Balrog se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu en spéculations. Il se permit de relever les yeux, croisant le regard violet de son supérieur qui jouait un érotique caché-montré entre deux mèches ébènes souples. Il remarqua l'air préoccupé qu'affichait le Garuda, sous des airs amusés qui ne trompaient guère une personne comme lui, habitué à ne jamais se fier aux extérieurs des individus se présentant face à lui.

« Seigneur ?

-Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Le Seigneur Minos a accompli sa tâche avec l'habileté qui lui est propre, en dépit d'une certaine mélancolie qu'il m'a semblé percevoir au moment de quitter mon poste.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai…

-Demandé. Oui, je le sais. Toutefois, je trouverais surprenant que vous trouviez le moindre intérêt dans la considération des âmes que nous avons jugé ensemble aujourd'hui. J'en déduis donc que vous vous interrogiez quant à l'état de mon maître.

Un léger soupir de son interlocuteur lui indiqua qu'il avait raison. Avec un sourire qui avait plus valeur de rictus quelque peu agacé, le spectre du Garuda murmura :

-Tu es bien trop perspicace, cher Rune.

-Mais c'est pour cela que notre souverain m'a choisi, et que le Seigneur Minos a décidé de me garder à ses côtés. Sans cette qualité, je doute avoir jamais trouvé un jour ma place aux Enfers.

-Tu as raison, semble-t-il. Comme trop souvent. »

Un nouveau sourire étira les lèvres fines, cette fois bien plus sincère que le précédent. Profitant de la détente notable du corps de son vis-à-vis, le procureur s'autorisa un tentative qu'il espérait fructueuse.

« Seigneur Eaque, l'interrompit le Balrog. Si vous me permettez…

Il crut voir une légère incertitude dans le regard violine, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Eaque demeurait un mystère, même pour ceux qui le côtoyaient depuis bien longtemps. Et en cet instant, ses yeux demeuraient impénétrables, à l'image de sa posture, neutre, sans agressivité visible du moins. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement que le Juge s'autorisait une certaine décontraction en sa présence. Intérieurement, dans les tréfonds de réflexions auquel nul n'aurait jamais dû avoir accès, Rune souhaita que la seconde raison soit la bonne.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de demander à mon Maître ce qui le préoccupe. Il ne s'en ouvrira pas en ma présence.

Cette phrase lui tira une légère douleur, qu'il refoula rapidement. Il était toujours fermement persuadé de n'être pas celui dont son seigneur avait besoin : il n'était pas Valentine, se répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Sa dévotion devait se limiter à ce qu'il pouvait apporter à son maître, à savoir une aide fidèle et un appui sans failles en matière de jugement. C'était pour cela qu'il avait une place privilégiée aux Enfers, rien de plus. Minos lui faisait confiance- dans la mesure de leur travail. Peut-être légèrement au-delà, mais rien qui n'aurait pu impliquer quoi que ce soit de l'ordre de l'intime. En dépit de leurs retrouvailles centenaires, ils restaient tous deux sur des positions de hiérarchie qui les satisfaisaient tous deux parfaitement.

« Vraiment ? » chuchota une petite voix dérangeante au fin fond de sa conscience.

Un petit rire, quelque peu fatigué le tira de ses pensées opposées. Un rire bizarre. Quelque peu froid. Quelque peu éprouvé. Presque éraillé.

-Minos t'estime beaucoup pourtant. Tu devrais t'accorder plus de crédit.

Le Balrog ne put s'empêcher de relever imperceptiblement un sourcil. Son supérieur était bien étrange : il lui semblait percevoir dans sa voix un mélange d'admiration sincère, avec un agacement ou une déception qui l'étaient tout autant. Comme si la première partie de sa phrase avait été mélangée à une pointe d'amertume, tandis que la seconde cherchait réellement à le rassurer. Il ne comprenait pas. C'était aussi pour cela qu'Eaque le perturbait au plus haut point : il était bien incapable de savoir ce à quoi ce dernier pensait parfois. Néanmoins, il se devait de lui répondre avec la ferveur froide qui était la sienne : un homme du rang d'Eaque n'aurait su souffrir qu'il le laissa dans le doute quant à ses propres capacités.

-Mon seigneur est un homme aux qualités certaines, et vous l'êtes tout autant. Je suis heureux de sa confiance, mais je ne possède point les cartes pour lui redonner ce qui fait qu'il est lui.

-Je n'ai pas les clés en mains non plus, Rune.

-Mais vous aurez les mots. C'est une chose dont je suis incapable quand le sujet me touche d'aussi près. Et vous saurez agir, là où, de mon côté, je me contenterais de languir, en espérant un miracle, chose bien peu probable en nos lieux.

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil.

-Toi, attendre un miracle ? Soyons sérieux, le concept t'est étranger.

-Vous voyez bien le problème, Seigneur. La situation n'a que trop duré. Aussi, plutôt que d'espérer, je choisis de m'en remettre à votre bon sens. Il n'existe personne aux Enfers qui puisse le comprendre mieux que vous. »

Un éclair traversa le regard aux nuances violines. Une sorte d'espoir, disparu depuis si longtemps qu'il en était devenu éteint. Etrange de constater que le Juge semblait s'accrocher à ses paroles avec un désespoir qui en devenait presque touchant. Comme si les paroles que le procureur avait prononcé prenaient enfin sens puisqu'elles venaient de quelqu'un d'autre. De lui, le bras droit de Minos. La personne la plus proche du spectre du Griffon, une fois ses frères mis de côté. Et si ce discours avait coûté au Balrog le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait, il lui était impossible de regretter. C'était son devoir de faire en sorte d'aider son maître, même si cela devait se faire par des moyens détournés. Même si pour cela il devait sacrifier son rêve alors même que le concept n'aurait jamais dû venir à son esprit.

Ce fut une sensation chaude qui le sortit de ses ferventes pensées. Il leva les yeux, sans rien montrer de sa surprise. Et croisa le regard de son supérieur, dont la main droite se trouvait sur sa joue, chaude et apaisante. Etrangement apaisante : il n'avait guère réalisé jusque-là la contraction extrême de tout son corps, qui acceptait bien moins que son esprit l'abandon d'un rêve trop longtemps espéré. Cela n'aurait pas dû avoir la moindre importance après tout. Il savait que ses rêves –ses fantasmes !- devraient se contenter de la froideur de ses draps. Il l'avait accepté, et était capable d'en ressentir une peine qui restait tout à fait gérable. Il ne s'était jamais fait la moindre illusion sur ses relations avec les deux Juges, et ne souhaitait pas que cela change, de peur de perturber l'équilibre fragile qu'il s'était construit. De plus, lui n'avait rien à faire dans la relation qu'entretenait les deux hommes : une histoire millénaire. Une histoire mythologique, de laquelle il était exclu puisqu'il n'était pas un élu. Nul besoin d'en concevoir quelque amertume mal placée : c'était uniquement à la condition d'accepter les choses qu'il avait pu poursuivre sa tâche. Et le fait de se voir refuser les plaisirs charnels et l'intense satisfaction psychologique qui s'en suivait lui rongeait l'esprit, cela n'était rien comparé à l'importance que revêtait sa fonction à ses yeux. Il était le procureur du premier tribunal des Enfers. Le premier à voir les âmes apparaître, le premier à les répartir. Les Européens à Antinora. Les Africains à Caïna. Ceux qui devaient passer devant Minos. Ceux qui nécessitaient les longs débats des trois Juges. Ceux qui ne méritaient rien de plus qu'un jugement immédiat, pour les horreurs qu'ils avaient commises. Son travail le fascinait. Rien n'aurait su, rien n'aurait dû l'éloigner de ce but merveilleux qu'il se fixait.

« Mon frère mériterait un homme tel que toi, Rune. »

Ce fut de nouveau une sensation étrange, puisque nouvelle, qui le parcourut, lorsque les lèvres du cadet des Juges vinrent se poser au coin des siennes. Sèches, légèrement gercées, elles dispersaient sur la peau du Balrog des frissons d'un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir. Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas posé directement sur sa bouche, non, mais avec une délicatesse toute relative, ponctuée d'un léger mordillement qu'il aurait pu qualifier de possessif s'il avait su l'usage de ce terme appliqué à de telles circonstances. Mais l'expérience était inédite : ne s'étant jamais initié à des jeux qu'il avait décidé de voir comme décadent, il n'en connaissait rien, et se contenta donc de subir, la bouche entrouverte, l'attention du spectre du Garuda, qui posa sur lui un regard doux lorsqu'il se fut éloigné légèrement de son visage. Dire que le Balrog était surpris était un euphémisme qui frôlait l'inconscience, mais comme toujours, il préféra n'en laisser rien voir.

« Seigneur ? »

Ah, bien. Sa voix était toujours la même, elle. Ne le trahissant point face à un tumulte qu'il était parfaitement incapable de comprendre dans toute son ampleur. Peut-être était-ce mieux : il n'était pas sûr de souhaiter perdre une fois de plus ce calme si précieux dont il était le maître. Mais lorsque la main, plus grande et plus large que celle de son supérieur quitta sa nuque et ses cheveux pour s'éloigner, il ressentit une forme de dépit qu'il n'avait que très rarement connu.

« Minos ne me pardonnerait pas de prendre le premier ce qui lui revient de droit. Et tu m'en voudrais de t'arracher ce que tu lui as réservé.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, Seigneur Eaque.

-Et c'est bien mieux. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit le cas. Tu pourrais te lasser de ma présence. »

Toujours ce ton décalé, entre franchise agacée, et sincérité émouvante. Des mots qu'il ne sait pas toujours comment interpréter. Mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Et lorsque le parfum entêtant du Juge le quitta enfin alors que ce dernier s'apprête à pousser les ports du tribunal qu'il a quitté une heure plus tôt, Rune ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le retenir, ne serait-ce que quelques instants de plus. Pour comprendre, enfin, et mesurer l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation à laquelle il faisait face. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment sûr de pouvoir la contrôler. Alors, il poursuivit sa route le long des couloirs.

Au détour de l'aile gauche du château, ce furent des grondements, quelques sifflements, un bruit de fausse lutte qui attirèrent son attention. Levant les yeux, il vit une chevelure azurée à laquelle s'agrippaient deux mains puissantes. Celles du dernier Juge, visiblement plongé dans ce qui ressemblait à un baiser de fin du monde, plaquant contre ce mur le cadet des Gémeaux, à l'ombre des regards dont ils ne se souciaient guère. La possessivité du spectre de la Whyverne était à la hauteur du besoin écrasant de liberté de l'homme qu'il avait choisi. Un choix que rune dédaignait profondément, mais cela n'était guère que subjectif bien évidemment : son passé avec Kanon lui avait laissé un goût profondément amer dans la bouche. Il soupira légèrement, ferma les yeux, et serrant les dents, il dépassa les deux individus infernaux oublieux de leur environnement. Ce n'était pas une relation qu'il pouvait comprendre. Contraire à tous ses principes, et à ceux qui auraient également dû être ceux de son supérieur, il observait cette dépendance avec un rien de dédain dans l'œil, en dépit de l'étincelle quelque peu envieuse que l'on pouvait y voir parfois. Mais semblait-il que le premier Juge ne faisait que peu de cas des règles en ces circonstances, ayant très visiblement décidé de s'attacher l'âme de cet homme impossible à comprendre. Il décida donc, comme chaque fois qu'il les croisait au beau milieu de leur lutte aux airs de parade, de les ignorer en poursuivant sa route. Il désirait atteindre ses appartements, en cet instant plus que jamais : l'urgence du désir des deux hommes lui avaient renvoyé une image de sa personne qu'il n'appréciait que très peu. Il ne goûtait guère au fait de se voir aussi… _envieux._

* * *

><p>Eaque leva les yeux. Devant lui, les marches menant au siège de Minos. Et assis sur ce symbole de pouvoir, son demi-frère. Droit, la tête appuyée en arrière, laissant ses mèches claires couler sur le siège. Dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait lors du départ de Rune, attendant, comme brisé par la fatalité, que le temps passe et fasse son œuvre. Vaine espérance pour un être touché par l'immortalité. Oh, il arriverait une heure où ce corps-ci finirait par disparaître, probablement. Mais l'âme continuerait de se réincarner, encore et toujours. Pour la promesse qu'ils avaient fait à leur Empereur. Le spectre du Griffon n'aurait jamais trahi sa parole : premier choisi par Hadès, il avait été le premier à tenir son rôle. Le premier à passer ce contrat d'éternité, dans lequel lui-même et Rhadamanthe étaient venus le rejoindre. Un serment sur l'honneur, pour que se retrouvent, encore et à jamais, leurs âmes dévolues au fonctionnement des Enfers. Leur plus grande fierté, à ne jamais en douter. Cette fonction représentait le but même de leur existence : comme s'ils n'avaient été des souverains à une époque lointaine que dans le but, un jour, d'avoir suffisamment de recul pour juger les âmes des défunts qui se présenteraient à eux.<p>

Et pourtant, Minos se tenait bien là, avec cet air de ne plus savoir pour quelle raison il se trouvait en ces lieux. Oh, Eaque ne doutait pas que Minos continuerait à assumer ses fonctions : il était un homme de parole avant d'être un artiste parfois un peu fourbe. Mais il n'y trouvait plus sa motivation habituelle. Comme une inspiration qui se serait envolée, brisée par un retour à la vie marqué par une nouvelle défaite, et une paix dont finalement, ils ne savaient que faire. Les fils qu'ils tenaient au bout de ses doigts ne parvenaient pas à s'habituer aux nouvelles articulations de leur existence.

Cette dernière réflexion eut pour conséquence un froncement de sourcils léger du Népalais. La fonction du Norvégien constituait l'essentiel de son existence. Il y tenait, avec une ferveur qui frôlait parfois l'aveuglement. Ne se lassant pas de passer de longues heures parfois sur un même jugement, jusqu'à trouver le moindre indice, la moindre faille dans les résidus des êtres qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui. Minos était un perfectionniste, qui frôlait le maladif, parfois. C'était bien pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait été attiré par les bras d'Eaque : outre son physique, ou ses demi-sourires incompréhensibles, c'était bien son détachement par rapport à leur travail, et ses capacités à prendre un recul que Rhadamanthe et lui peinaient parfois à trouver qui avaient séduit l'ancien roi de Grèce.

Quant à lui… Eaque s'autorisa un petit sourire désabusé, alors qu'il s'avançait, à pas mesurés, jusqu'au trône de son frère. Si ce dernier l'avait entendu ou senti, il ne semblait pas pour autant vouloir de sortir de ses amères pensées. Quelle surprise, songea le Garuda avec amertume. Faisant quelques pas supplémentaires, il prit place sur le bureau lui-même, s'asseyant pour se tenir face à Minos, ne se souciant que bien peu des papiers qui y trainaient encore, ou du bruit métallique que produisit la plume qui alla s'échouer à même le sol. Posant un pied de part et d'autre des accoudoirs de son demi-frère, se moquant bien de salir le précieux meuble millénaire, il appuya la tête sur son coude, observant, avec un intérêt non feint et une fascination presque morbide la volonté de Minos d'ignorer sa présence devenue pourtant fortement imposante. Il salua également son propre masochisme : se tenir à quelques centimètres à peine de son ancien amant, alors qu'il pouvait sentir chaque fibre de son être hurler à son corps de se jeter sur lui, voilà qui était cocasse, vraiment.

L'écart entre eux était devenu si grand… tellement immense finalement, qu'ils avaient petit à petit cessé de chercher à le refermer. L'incapacité de Minos à accepter leur défaite, et le détachement chronique dont lui-même avait fait preuve étaient finalement parvenus au bout de leur résistance : lentement, les étreintes, qui avaient toujours été passionnées, s'étaient faites purement brutales, jusqu'au premier sang de l'un ou de l'autre, puis de plus en plus espacées. Ne pouvant se comprendre, ne cherchant plus à y parvenir eux que leur immortalité cantonnait presque à l'immobilité, ils n'avaient tout simplement plus su comment se regarder. Les provocations répétées du cadet répondaient aux élans de fureur de l'aîné, tandis que Rhadamanthe, témoin et victime involontaire de leurs éclats, se retrouvait parfois à prendre sur lui le double de son travail. Et le temps avait passé… Il ignorait combien exactement. Des semaines ? Des mois ? Il ne savait plus. Il n'avait fait qu'observer, assis à son office, jugeant les âmes en les voyant moins encore qu'autrefois. Qu'il était inique de songer que leur cher frère avait finalement été le plus à même de mettre à profit cette nouvelle existence sans conflits ! Il avait été se chercher sa propre source… Il s'était rendu auprès de l'être qui le rendait vivant. Là ou Minos et lui avaient ironiquement cru pouvoir se contenter d'une relation saine à deux. S'il en jugeait à l'air totalement absent de son ancien amant, il avait eu tort. _Ils _ avaient eu tort, tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Eaque ?

Ah ! Enfin des paroles… Même si ça n'étaient pas celles qu'il avait désiré entendre, c'était au moins le timbre de son amant d'autrefois qui s'adressait à lui. Les yeux cachés sous un bras salutaire, Minos s'adressait à lui avec une voix qui trahissait la fatigue et l'ennui chroniques qui le gagnaient. Le léger tremblement de son bras lui indiqua néanmoins qu'il n'était pas insensible à sa présence : c'était probablement cela le pire. Si Eaque avait été convaincu que Minos était parvenu à passer à autre chose, avec quelqu'un d'autre… Il se serait tout simplement retiré. Oh, il aurait lutté, un peu. Il aurait été mesquin, énormément. Peut-être même aurait-il titillé jusqu'à la folie le nouveau jouet du Griffon. Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas : ils avaient tous deux consciences de se désirer à un degré qui n'était même pas mesurable. Au point que cela devenait douloureux. Heureusement, il avait toujours été un peu masochiste : toute relation auprès du Norvégien aurait été parfaitement stérile autrement.

-Ne puis-je pas venir te rendre une visite de courtoisie, cher _frère _?

L'attaque était mesquine. S'ils faisaient tous deux peu de cas de leur lien de parenté somme toute relatif (s'ils avaient dû se désintéresser de toute descendance de leur cher géniteur, nul doute que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait jamais touché à qui que ce soit en ce monde et dans l'autre), il n'empêchait qu'il était rare que l'un d'eux insiste sur ce sujet. Ils étaient amants avant tout. Deux êtres qui n'avaient rien de naturel, mais qui s'aimaient avec une folie touchante, pour qui voulait bien la comprendre. Pour Rhadamanthe donc, quand bien même l'adjectif lui était inconnu. C'était ainsi depuis bien longtemps entre eux. Et il était rare que l'un d'eux déroge à cette règle tacite. Mais Eaque en avait assez : il voulait de la confrontation. Il désirait ne plus souffrir seulement de blessures psychiques : s'il devait en arriver à se tordre sur le sol, alors il préférait encore que ce soient sous les coups de Minos.

La crispation très légère de la main pâle indiqua au Garuda qu'il avait touché juste, et que le Griffon avait reconnu sa mesquinerie pour ce qu'elle était.

-Cesse de te moquer de moi. Qu'es-tu venu chercher ici ?

-Ton procureur.

Le regard doré apparut brutalement devant lui. Eaque se retint de justesse de reculer légèrement face à l'intensité de ces yeux qui le brûlaient avec une violence rarement égalée. Les doigts brutalement crispées dans le bois de son siège et l'œil assassin, Minos venait au front pour protéger l'honneur de l'homme qui avait gagné sa confiance par son intelligence. Une amertume passagère se matérialisa sous la forme d'un léger froncement de sourcil, qui donna à son visage un rictus quelque peu moqueur que beaucoup connaissaient sans jamais en savoir la raison. Il soupira légèrement. Il ne se rappelait plus à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait pu contempler cet or fondu coloré de désir et de colère. Les mèches blanches qui encadraient le visage pâle vinrent glisser très légèrement sur ses épaules dans une course que le spectre du Garuda se surprit à suivre. La mâchoire puissante se contractait, alors que sur ses lèvres, le Népalais sentait sa langue venue les humidifier, inconsciemment. Son attirance pour Minos allait finir par le rendre fou, c'était certain… Cette simple proximité entre eux, quelques dizaines de centimètres à peine, alors que son visage dominait celui de son ancien amant, était déjà de trop et pourtant insuffisante pour le protéger de cette envie qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Amusant comme le premier Juge avait une forte tendance à lui accorder les pires méfaits dans la seconde. Probablement parce que cela était justifié, bien trop souvent d'ailleurs. Mais d'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs millénaires, il n'avait jamais osé toucher à Rune. Le Balrog était l'âme damnée du Griffon, tout comme la Harpie l'était pour son maître. Eaque pour sa part demeurait seul : c'était ainsi qu'il se préférait. Même si ses regards avaient fini par se porter de plus en plus vers le procureur de son aîné. Fasciné par son calme, par son sérieux. Par la concordance absolue entre Minos et lui. Et par leurs antagonismes tout aussi merveilleux. Le Népalais accorda un sourire grivois à son camarade.

-Mais rien, voyons. Rien dont je n'avais pas envie, disons. »

La main de Minos autour de sa gorge avait fusé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se reculer. Mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait souhaité s'en éloigner : la chaleur de cette main d'artiste faisait remonter le long de son échine de lourds frissons devenus disparus depuis bien longtemps. Les personnes de passage dans son lit n'avaient même pas eu le mérite d'éveiller la moindre attention de sa part : il s'était contenté d'obéir aux envies de son corps, comme absent. Comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là. Et une fois l'acte terminé, une fois l'autre chassé de son lit et redevenu seul, il restait là, des heures durant, à fixer le plafond tout en désirant une présence qui ne pouvait plus venir le retrouver.

La poigne sur sa peau se resserra, un peu. Sa respiration devint légèrement plus difficile, mais cela lui tira un sourire. La violence de Minos l'avait toujours rendu vivant. Incroyablement vivant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer encore un peu plus à chaque fois que ce dernier faisait usage de violence envers lui. La revendication de leurs sentiments en était toujours passée par là.

« Allons, allons, Minos. Un garçon si sérieux, si prometteur… Il serait dommage de voir ses capacités gâchées par tes perpétuelles idiosyncrasies, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

La force autour de sa gorge s'était légèrement atténuée, laissant place à un simple écran de peau douce. Le regard devint incertain, et au fond des prunelles d'or, il y avait comme un espoir accroché à un doute.

-Qu'il s'inquiète. Et qu'il t'attend. Plus encore que moi, il attend le retour du Juge qu'il admire au sein de son tribunal. Et l'arrivée de l'homme qui le fascine dans ses draps.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Le regard se détourna, pour fixer un point, par-delà l'épaule de celui qui était venu s'installer dans ses frontières personnelles. Ignorer les yeux d'Eaque. Ignorer son sourire moqueur. Ignorer son odeur qui emplissait la salle depuis qu'il y était entré. Ignorer le contact de leurs peaux, là où sa main serrait encore la gorge de l'importun. Ignorer la faible distance entre eux qu'il aurait pu combler en se levant. Ignorer son désir auquel celui de l'autre répondait de manière croissante.

-Je ne mens jamais. Tu le sais pourtant. Je parade, je souris, je fais le fier car je le suis, mais jamais, ô jamais je ne mens.

-Et c'est parfaitement insupportable.

Encore un très léger relâchement de la poigne sur sa gorge. Une ombre de sourire vint trouver sa place dans l'or qui le contemplait. Eaque sut que c'était le bon moment, pour finir de placer ses pions. Pour sauver l'homme qu'il aimait, il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'offrir à un autre.

-Il te désire, Minos. Aussi certainement que tu le veux. »

Cette phrase lui arracha un sourire amer, qu'il camoufla difficilement derrière la barrière de ses mèches ébène. Nul besoin que son ancien amant puisse constater à quel point ils s'étaient perdus tous deux. Aujourd'hui, c'était de son procureur que le premier Juge avait besoin : d'un homme à la personnalité calme, qui saurait lui démontrer les avantages de cette condamnation à la vie. Un homme qui ne se ferait pas écraser par le triste constat de leur vieillesse à venir, de la paix qui les coinçait dans une inaction fatale pour eux. Un autre que lui, tout simplement.

« Rune t'a dit cela ?

Une caresse à présent ! C'était une caresse qu'il pouvait sentir sur sa gorge. La simple pensée du procureur suffisait au Juge pour apaiser ses craintes. Comme c'était ironique… Eaque ne savait plus s'il devait en concevoir de l'admiration ou de la jalousie. Un savant mélange des deux, probablement. Après tout, il aurait été inutile de nier sa propre attirance pour le jeune homme qui luttait presque à armes égales avec eux. Avec lui, Eaque. Qui était parvenu à s'élever à sa hauteur, jusqu'à être capable d'atteindre Minos, là où il ne pouvait plus que l'observer de loin.

-Il n'en a pas eu besoin. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux.

-Quoi donc ?

Par Hadès… Il fallait que les caresses sur sa gorge et la naissance de sa mâchoire cessent ! Il en allait de sa santé mentale, et de son honneur. La douceur des doigts de Minos, et ce mouvement hypnotique… Ces cercles aériens, il ne les connaissait que trop bien ! C'étaient avec ces gestes que Minos lui faisait part de son envie. Avec ces appuis légers sur sa carotide qu'il lui criait son désir. Il ne savait plus ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur son ancien amant… Un soupçon de fierté ? Eaque se mordit la lèvre, baissant d'avantage les yeux. Non, elle n'avait jamais été suffisante pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était autre chose… c'était… Rune. De la même manière qu'il s'était refusé à prendre les lèvres du procureur de son aîné, il ne pouvait s'abandonner à son envie d'être fait sien à nouveau par le spectre du Griffon. Il afficha un sourire qu'il aurait aimé convaincant, sous couvert d'un rictus affamé que l'autre ne connaissait que trop bien.

-La lueur de ceux qui sont fous de toi. Difficile de ne pas la reconnaître… C'est moi qui lui ai donné vie. »

Il avait suffi d'une seconde. Non, peut-être même moins que ça. Il ne savait pas exactement… Il était incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Mais le contact brusque du bois dans son dos, et la sensation du corps de Minos contre le sien… Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était ce regard d'or, si près du sien. Et les mèches blanches, tout autour de son visage, produisant une caresse faite de mille nuances. Par Hadès. Minos… Minos contre lui, Minos qui se rapprochait encore, qui collait leur bassin désireux de se retrouver. Minos qui… l'embrassait ! Comme un fou, comme un affamé… Ses lèvres, sur les siennes, qui les meurtrissaient, les mordants, demandant un accès refusé depuis beaucoup trop longtemps.

Et enfin, sa langue trouva sa place contre la sienne. Le lourd gémissement de plaisir n'échappa guère au premier Juge dont les bras se resserrèrent encore d'avantage autour de son corps, jusqu'à créer un étau de fer, à lui en faire mal. Et le cadet ne put qu'en crier un peu plus, étouffant un son contre la bouche vorace qui s'abreuvait à ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de cette douleur. Il en avait eu tellement envie… Depuis des mois, il avait fini par oublier cette sensation. Sa violence…Sa manière de le revendiquer, alors que sa main, perdue dans ses cheveux, venait tirer sur ses mèches pour asseoir sa domination. Comme si cela était encore nécessaire… Il lui appartenait déjà. Depuis des millénaires. Ses mains vinrent trouver leur place dans le dos voilé par la tenue officielle du tribunal, s'y agrippant avec force, plaquant encore un peu plus le Norvégien contre lui. Il avait envie, tellement, tellement envie… Et la main de Minos qui glissait sous sa chemise. Sa bouche, à présent… Il renversa la tête en arrière, prêt à s'abandonner, ici et maintenant, à l'homme qu'il aimait. Au beau milieu du premier tribunal des Enfers. A la vue de ceux qui y reviendraient peut-être… Non, il n'allait jamais tenir… Dans le lieu même que Minos partageait avec un autre… Eaque ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Rune.

« Arrête. »

Il repoussa légèrement le spectre du Griffon, de quelques centimètres à peine, rompant leur étreinte effrénée. Contre sa gorge, un grondement indiqua sans détour l'opinion qu'avait Minos de sa décision. Eaque sourit au plafond, d'un air navré, mais maintint une distance entre eux. Quelques centimètres, à peine. C'était risible… Il ne tiendrait jamais.

« On ne peut pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas moi qu'il te faut.

-Ca a toujours été toi, Eaque.

De nouveau, la langue infernale vint se coller à sa carotide, lui tirant un long gémissement qui se répercuta sur les lèvres de l'autre. Non, il n'arriverait jamais à réfléchir ainsi…

-Mais ça ne te suffit plus. Tu le sens au fond de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'autre choisit de ne pas répondre, reprenant ses lents mouvements de bassin hypnotiques. Eaque se crispa, alors que ses mains s'accrochaient désespérément à l'habit de fonction de son amant. Il n'en pouvait plus… Il avait tellement, tellement envie de lui... Qu'il le prenne, enfin. La sensation des lèvres de Minos contre sa joue le ramena à la réalité, alors que le regard écrasant de dureté et de désir de son amant le clouait littéralement sur la table en chêne.

« Je refuse de te laisser.

-Sois raisonnable.

-Je ne l'ai jamais été, _Aiacos_. Et je refuse de l'être, encore moins aujourd'hui qu'un autre jour.

-Ca ne pourra pas marcher.

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne serais pas raisonnable… Je vais simplement aller chercher ce qui me permettra d'être comblé. »

Eaque écarquilla quelque peu les yeux, incertain quant à la signification réelle des paroles de son amant. Ecartant lentement la frange qui lui voilait à demi les yeux d'or du Griffon, il chercha à trouver le mensonge en réponse l'espoir auquel il n'osait donner vie. Mais face à lui, le premier Juge était atrocement sincère… Atrocement désireux. La prise de ses doigts se resserra sur ses cheveux ébènes, jusqu'à lui arracher un grondement de douleur léger. La main du marionnettiste vint trouver sa place sous sa cuisse, la soulevant brusquement alors qu'il se plaquait contre lui.

« Je vais prendre tout ce que je désire, Eaque. Toi, lui… Tout, tout ce qui est nécessaire à notre plaisir. »

Le Garuda arqua les reins, incapable de se contenir : il était déjà trop tard pour lui. Il n'aurait su résister à Minos à présent. Ses paroles, ses gestes, sa bouche… Son amant avait déjà eu raison de lui à l'instant même où il avait accepté de franchir les portes du tribunal pour le procureur des Enfers. Il ferma les yeux, et mordit sans douceur l'épaule à sa portée. Nul besoin de demander de quoi cet instant serait fait à présent.

* * *

><p>Les cris étaient revenus. Ces hurlements indécents qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre autrefois. Ces gémissements rauques qu'il refusait de comprendre tout en les devinant à la fois… Depuis une semaine, il les avait de nouveau entendus résonner au travers des tribunaux, faisant rougir les spectres de tous niveaux qui avaient le malheur de passer par là. Rune avait serré les dents, mais il avait accepté. C'était ce à quoi il devait aspirer : le bonheur de son maître avant toute chose. En tant que subordonné, c'était ce qu'il devait souhaiter. Ce vers quoi il devait tendre. Car Minos était enfin redevenu lui-même. Il avait retrouvé cette lueur dans son regard qui avait fasciné le Balrog la toute première fois qu'il l'avait vu juger une âme. Cette flamme, représentante de son envie d'être pour toujours et à jamais l'élu d'Hadès en ces terres sacrées et désolées. Et Rune ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, quand bien même son désir n'en était devenu que plus croissant encore qu'autrefois. Et même s'il avait dû sacrifier sa propre envie, il ne pouvait le regretter.<p>

Sa plume poursuivait son chemin sur le parchemin, notant le dernier jugement qu'il venait d'effectuer. Imperturbable, en dépit des circonstances. Son maître était sorti, une heure plus tôt. C'était donc à lui qu'était revenu la charge du tribunal : il en concevait, comme toujours, une immense satisfaction. Les choses étaient parfaites ainsi. Elles ne devaient pas changer. Elles étaient immuables.

« Rune, peux-tu nous rejoindre s'il te plaît ? »

La voix de son supérieur résonna merveilleusement sur les murs vides de la salle de jugement, brisant le silence, saccageant la maîtrise de lui-même que le procureur tentait de maintenir. Le Balrog leva le nez, sans précipitation mais avec impatience. Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte se tenait Eaque, son habituel sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qui le dévorait d'un regard qu'il connaissait par cœur sans avoir jamais espéré le voir posé sur lui. Le souvenir de ses lèvres… Et à ses côtés, Minos. Son maître. Minos qui l'observait, derrière ses mèches de neige taquines, qui voilaient ses yeux d'or à l'expression incertaine et désireuse à la fois. Il se leva, lentement. Pour ne surtout pas trahir l'impatience qui le gagnait, et l'espoir insupportable qu'il désirait tuer. Enroulant le parchemin, il déposa sa plume, et descendit les marches, tentant de faire abstraction de ces expressions de stupre qui ne se cachaient même pas. Il s'arrêta, à quelques pas à peine des deux hommes. Suffisamment loin pour de ne pas trahir de son ressenti. Pas assez pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir l'étincelle dans son propre regard.

« Mes Seigneurs ? »

Le sourire de connivence des deux hommes aurait pu le faire trembler, n'eusse été sa maîtrise de lui hors du commun. Eaque n'avait pas bougé de sa place, demeurant seul maître de ses actes. Ce fut Minos qui lui tendit la main. Légèrement. Juste quelques doigts vers lui, comme pour lui indiquer une décision à prendre.

« Nous suivras-tu, Rune ? »

Le spectre du Balrog était un homme intelligent. Le double-sens évident de sa question le fit sourire intérieurement, ce qui se traduisit par un adoucissement léger de son visage souvent trop sérieux. Il savait que son supérieur le testait, en cet instant. Testait sa volonté… Nul doute que le cadet des Juges lui avait parlé de son attirance… inexprimable pour lui. Pour eux.

S'avançant d'un pas supplémentaire, ses doigts vinrent frôler ceux de son maître, dans un accord tacite à sa demande muette. S'il l'acceptait près de lui, et si Eaque s'y tenait aussi… Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas refuser.

* * *

><p>Derrière son dos, un corps musclé. Des mèches ébènes, coulant sur son épaule nu, alors que les mains mats se glissaient sur son torse, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa tunique officielle. Contre son oreille, il entendait des paroles, quelques soupirs, qui ne lui étaient pas toujours destinés tout en l'étant obligatoirement. Des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé entendre un jour. Encore moins en ce lieu… Assis sur le lit des Minos, au milieu de draps déjà froissés, ressentant les lèvres du possesseur des lieux contre son épaule. Son regard sur son corps, sur lui tout entier… Il pouvait sentir les coups d'œil fréquents que 'échangeaient les deux Juges par-dessus son épaule, le désir inhérent qui en résultait… Il vit leurs lèvres s'unir au coin de sa joue, et leurs langues brûlantes et réunies glisser sur son épaule, se collant encore un peu plus alors que sa respiration s'emballait de manière exponentielle. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il allait devenir fou.<p>

Le spectre du Griffon sentit l'impatience croissante de son subordonné. Souriant d'un air dément, il décida de le délivrer de ces sensations d'agacement. Sa bouche vint couvrir la sienne, lentement, lui laissant le temps, s'il le désirait, de s'y dérober. Mais ce ne fut guère le cas, le procureur répondant d'une avancée rapide à l'échange proposé. Le Balrog écarquilla légèrement les yeux en sentant contre sa peau le sourire du Garuda : les paroles que ce dernier avaient prononcé, quelques jours à peine auparavant, prenaient enfin tout leur sens. La sensation contre son visage se fit plus accentuée, plus prononcée, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par céder, acceptant le baiser dans son entièreté. La langue, possessive sans être autoritaire vint chercher la sienne, s'y enroulant lentement.

De lourds frissons remontèrent le long de son échine, alors qu'il tentait, tant bien que mal de retenir les restes de sa conscience devenue de moins en moins présente. S'accrochant d'une main à son supérieur, il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches de neige, rapprochant encore d'avantage s'il était possible l'homme qu'il avait tant désiré sentir contre lui. Il s'accrocha également au cou du Garuda, crochetant ses phalanges à sa nuque, cherchant à l'amener plus près encore, dans une torpeur érotique qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler. Son corps ne lui obéissait plus, répondant simplement à ceux des deux autres qui ne faisaient rien pour le ramener à la réalité. Doucement, sa toge finit par glisser le long de ses épaules, dévoilant ainsi son buste pâle. Une lueur s'alluma dans les regards aux couleurs uniques de ses supérieurs, alors que leurs bouches descendaient sur lui. Gémissant sourdement, Rune espéra de tout cœur que les deux hommes étaient surs d'eux. Car il doutait à présent de pouvoir un jour, de nouveau, s'éloigner des Juges qui l'avaient attiré en ces lieux.

Minos sourit, en voyant une pointe d'incertitude dans le regard de son subordonné. D'une caresse conjointe à celle d'Eaque, il le rassura : Rune avait vaincu leur immobilisme, lui que cette fonction millénaire n'avait pas encore brisé. Il ferait à présent partie intégrante de leur histoire, de leurs vies, de leurs morts. Et de chacune de leurs réincarnations.

Rune rouvrit à demi les yeux, songeant à ses propres paroles. L'immuabilité des Enfers n'était peut-être pas une fatalité finalement…


End file.
